Container systems commonly include a container body and a closure system, such as a lid. The closure systems may further include locking systems to prevent access by unintended users, such as children, to the contents stored in the containers.
Even when the locking systems themselves are effective in deterring access, however, the container systems may sometimes still be opened by determined individuals. For example, the lids and/or closure systems may be pried off altogether by pulling up at an outer edge of the lid and/or closure system, particularly when the closure system snaps onto the container body and is not secured, e.g., by threads.
There is a need for improved, secure container systems.